Si bocah pirang playboy
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Ingat kata pepatah. Buah jatuh tak akan pernah jauh dari pohonnya, begitulah yang terjadi dengan Shinachiku. Bocah pirang tampan beriris jade tajam yang menuruni sifat playboy sang Papa saat masih remaja dulu./OOC/Sequel from Playboy Cap Rubah/Main chara/Sakura, Naruto and Shinachiku


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! : Out Of Character here, Many, Mistakes, Mainstream, Boring, Story from me**

 **Main chara : Sakura, Naruto and Shinachiku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Si bocah pirang playboy**

 **Sequel from Playboy Cap Rubah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disebuah teras milik rumah mewah bercat biru muda, terlihat dua pasang anak adam dan hawa saling berhadapan muka dengan si lelaki pirang yang memegang pinggang ramping si wanita pinkish ditengah kesibukan merapikan letak jas hitam Ayah dari satu anak tersebut.

Lelaki tampan itu merunduk untuk meraih bibir peach sang Istri cantik. Ketika hampir bersentuhan, telunjuk lentik tertahan dibibir merah Naruto. Sakura, si pelaku itu. Ia tersenyum seksi, merasa senang karena berhasil membuat wajah tampan sang Suami pirang merengut di pagi hari yang cerah.

"Tak ada jatah ciuman selamat pagi !" Ucapnya tegas disela terkekeh geli. Naruto mendengus, ia semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua hingga hanya menyisakan celah dibagian dada diantara keduanya.

"Itu bukan kesalahanku !" Balas lelaki itu, membela dirinya yang tak bersalah karena sudah dua minggu tidak pulang kerumah gara-gara meeting kantor yang dirundingkan diluar kota hingga dengan terpaksa ia harus pergi walau sulit di lepaskan oleh Sakura.

"Tetap saja. Kau baru pulang tadi jam enam pagi dan sekarang harus pergi lagi ke kantor tanpa terlebih dulu menghabiskan waktu bersamaku dan Shinachiku." Decakan bosan terdengar dari lelaki yang kini tengah memeluk mesra pinggang kecil Sakura. Ia tak mengerti, entah kenapa Istrinya yang cerewet itu suka menghukum dirinya bila terlambat membagi jatah.

Seperti beberapa tahun lalu, dimana Tuan Namikaze itu pergi ke kota Tsuna untuk memenuhi panggilan dari Gaara yang menyuruh dirinya datang kesana karena ada urusan penting. Dan ketika pulang, ia mendapati Sakura tengah merajuk terhadapnya hanya karena terlalu lama tidur sendirian dengan ditemani oleh malam yang dingin tanpa kehangatan dari sosok pria tercinta yang telah menjadi separuh hidup wanita itu.

"Oh, ayolah sayang !" Bujuk lelaki itu lelah seraya menatap wanita di hadapannya dengan wajah putus asa.

Sakura mengerti dengan kesibukan Naruto, akan tetapi ia takut. Wanita itu takut bila sang Suami jauh dari dirinya dan sedang bersama wanita lain tanpa sepengetahuannya. Hal itulah yang kerap mengganggu pikiran Sakura, maka karena ia setiap tiga puluh menit sekali ia akan menelfon Naruto untuk memastikan dimana keberadaannya.

Tak peduli lelaki itu sesibuk apapun, yang paling terpenting ia tak mau sampai kehilangan sosok yang kerap bersikap ketus itu mengingat masa sekolah mereka yang...

Ah sudahlah, Sakura tak ingin membahas masa-masa itu lagi. Ia bisa sakit hati bila terbayang-bayang akan sosok Naruto dulu, pada saat masih berumur tujuh belas tahun yang mendapat julukan Playboy Cap Rubah di sekolah.

"Hm, hm... Hukuman masih belum selesai." Wanita merah muda itu menolak, masih bersikukuh dalam memberi Naruto sebuah pelajaran karena telah tega meninggalkan dirinya bersama sang putra selama dua minggu.

"Papa, ayo kita berangkat sekarang !" Seorang bocah lelaki pirang yang baru menginjak usia sebelas belas tahun dengan mengenakan seragam sekolah dasar berseru dari dalam rumah, tepatnya disela berjalan meniti satu-persatu anak tangga.

Dengan malas-malasan, CEO dari perusahaan besar Namikaze itu melepaskan regapannya terhadap pinggang Sakura membuat si empu terkikik halus. Setelah sampai dibawah, Shina langsung pergi kedepan menghampiri tempat kedua orang tuanya tengah berduaan dan hal itu sukses membuat Naruto semakim mengambek karena momentnya bersama sang Istri tercinta jadi terganggu dengan kehadiran sosok pirang kedua di dalam rumah besar mereka.

"Mama, aku pergi sekolah dulu ya..." Pamit anak yang baru mulai beranjak remaja itu. Mengabaikan wajah masam sang Suami, wanita itu merunduk kemudian mengecup singkat puncak kepala pirang sang putra membuat Naruto menggerutu iri karena tak mendapat jatah. Sedangkan Shinachiku telah mendapat kecupan cinta dari Sakura, ia juga menginginkan hal tersebut.

"Hati-hati dijalan ya sayang !" Pesannya setelah kembali menegakan tubuh. Shina mengangguk sambil mengulas senyum tipis, lalu ia mendongak dan melihat kearah sang Papa yang menatapnya dengan lirikan mata kebawah.

"Ayo Papa !" Ajak bocah tampan beriris jade tajam itu dengan wajah dingin dan nada datar. Sama seperti sifat Naruto diwaktu remaja dulu, bahkan sampai sekarang. Naruto yang dingin, ketus cuek dan acuh tak acuh bila terhubung dengan yang bukan berkaitan dirinya.

"Tunggu Papa di mobil !" Suruh lelaki itu dengan seulas senyum paksa. Tanpa menjawab, segera saja Shina pergi menuju tempat letak mobil sedan hitam mewah di garasi yang terparkir rapi menghadap keluar pagar halaman rumah yang terbuka lebar.

"Sakura !" Si empu surai pink sepunggung itu mengulum senyum geli. Tak mengabaikan panggilan manja dari lelaki tampan di hadapannya, dan iapun mendekati lelaki itu kemudian mendongak tinggi untuk bisa membalas tatapan tajam dari mata sipit itu.

"Naruto-kun akan mendapatkan jatah bila nanti pulang tak terlalu larut." Usai melontarkan kalimat kesempatan tersebut, Sakura terkikik kemudian mundur selangkah dan kini ia tengah menatap wajah dingin itu dari ujung dagu lancip sang pria menawan.

"Akan aku lakukan" Balas lelaki itu mesum. Tersenyum tipis, lalu ia langsung mencuri sekilas dan hanya sekejap ciuman selamat pagi yang sejak tadi pelitkan oleh Sakura. "Sampai jumpa nanti malam Mama sayang~" Sakura mendegus, namun ia tetap tak bisa menahan tawa bahagia.

"Hati-hati, jangan mengebut dan jangan angkat panggilan masuk bila sedang mengemudi." Anggukan kecil mewakili pesan tajam dari Sakura yang tak pernah absen memperingati Naruto setiap kali hendak berangkat ke kantor.

"Aku pergi dulu" Naruto mendekat, lalu mengecup dahi lebar Sakura dengan penuh cinta. Cukup lama pria itu menempelkan bibir di kening sang wanita, hingga tak lama kemudian ia melepaskannya lalu menatap lembut paras cantik sang Istri pinkish.

"Papa, ayo cepat, nanti aku terlambat !" Panggilan datar penuh tak sabar dari dalam mobil membuat Naruto berdecak malas.

"Iya, sebentar lagi !" Sahutnya tak kalah datar. "Dia sama sepertimu, tak sabar dan terburu-buru..." Tuntut lelaki itu disela kesibukan Sakura dalam merapikan letak dasinya yang berjuntai panjang dibagian dada.

"Tapi sikap dingin Shina menurun darimu." Tangan Sakura menyapu dengan lembut jas hitam yang melindungi kemeja putih Naruto dari luar.

"Hmmm... Sampai jumpa nanti." Naruto menerima tasnya yang diberikan oleh Sakura. "Sayang ! Berdandanlah yang seksi untuk ku malam ini" Pesannya dengan seringai mesum. Pipi putih Sakura merona tipis, ia memukul gemas dada sang Suami membuat tawa geli lepas dari si empu.

"Papa sayang mesum"

.

.

Shinachiku membuka pintu mobil, ia keluar dengan wajah tampannya yang terpasang datar. Naruto menoleh kesamping, menatap sang putra pirang yang telah keluar sepenuhnya dari dalam mobil.

"Pintar-pintarlah dalam mencermati bidang pelajaran !" Bocah berwajah dingin dan datar itu berdiri dimuka pintu mobil sambil memberi salam hormat kepada sang Papa.

"Baik Papa." Sahutnya seraya melempar senyum tipis. Balas tersenyum tipis dan samar, kemudian Naruto menutup jendela kaca mobil lalu ia menyalakan lagi mesin yang tadi sempat mati karena singgah di depan gerbang sekolah dasar.

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam..." Dan setelahnya, Naruto menginjak gas yang kemudian membawa dirinya mulai berjalan meninggalkan gerbang sekolah dasar tempat dimana Shinachiku menuntut ilmu.

Setelah beberapa menit kepergian Naruto, dua orang gadis seusia Shina datang menghampiri putra tunggal dari pasangan Suami Istri, Naruto Namikaze dan Sakura Namikaze itu.

"Selamat pagi Shina-kun" Sapa kedua gadis yang bernama Meogi dan Hanabi itu dengan nada lembut dan malu-malu. Sebelah sudut bibir Shina terangkat tipis, dan hal itu memberi kesan tampan dan keren dimata Meogi dan Hanabi yang langsung membuat pipi keduanya merona pekat.

Tanpa menyahut dan dengan lagak keren, Shina berjalan melalui fans gilrnya sambil menyimpan rapi kedua tangan kedalam saku celana bermotif kotak-kotak. Meogi dan Hanabi terpesona dengan hati berbunga-bunga, dan merekapun berjalan mengekori Shina dari belakang.

.

.

Shinachiku tertawa halus mengamati paras cantik gadis di hadapannya yang tengah menyumpit potongan telur gulung. Sadar terus diperhatikan, gadis berumur sebelas tahun itu mengangkat kepala membuat Shina cepat-cepat memasang raut datar seperti hari-hari biasa.

"Kenapa ?" Tanya pemuda yang masih bocah itu datar. Tayuya menggeleng singkat, lalu ia mengangkat tangan dan mengerahkan makanan tepat di depan wajah tampan Shina yang dengan santai langsung melahapnya.

"Shina-kun !?" Panggil gadis itu halus. Kunyahan Shinachiku terhenti, ia menatap Tayuya dengan sebelah pipi menggembung karena sumpalan makanan.

"Hm ?" Responnya. Tayuya menundukan kepala guna menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona pekat.

"A–aku..." Kedua alis Shina saling bertaut tipis, menanti dengan sabar kalimat selanjutnya sambil mengunyah kembali telur gulung di dalam mulutnya. "Aku... Me–menyukaimu." Bocah pirang itu tertegun, dan tak lama kemudian tawa geli terdengar darinya.

Tayuya mengangkat kepala, menatap Shina dengan ekspresi bingung hingga ia tampak lucu membuat Shina menjadi gemas terhadapnya. "Kenapa tertawa ?" Tanya gadis bersurai merah itu dengan tatapan polos.

"Semua gadis disekolah juga menyukaiku" Ucapnya sembari mengingat-ngingat tentang banyaknya gadis yang memasukan surat cinta kedalam lokernya. Tayuya mendengus, wajah cantiknya terpasang tak senang.

"Yah, aku tahu itu." Gadis itu berceletuk bosan. Shina terawa, kemudian meraih kotak bekal dari tangan Tayuya.

"Yoo Shinachiku !" Seruan dari depan pintu mengalihkan pandangan Shina dan Tayuya. Kedua bocah itu melihat kerah pintu, dan seketika Tayuya menggerutu dalam hati. Mencaci-maki Mitsuki dan Inojin yang datang mengacaukan kebersaannya dengan Shinachiku.

"Ada apa ?" Shina menyahut datar. Kedua lelaki disana berjalan masuk menghampiri tempat sang sahabat pirang duduk.

"Ayo kita main sepak bola !" Ajak si anak berkulit pucat, Inojin yang langsung mendapat anggukan setuju dari Mitsuki.

"Baiklah, ayo" Menaruh tempat bekal diatas meja, lalu Shinachiku beranjak kemudian merangkul bahu Mitsuki dan Inojin. Dan setelahnya, ketiga bocah bersahabat baik itu berjalan menuju letak pintu, meninggalkan begitu saja Tayuya yang mengumpat.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya pendek, ia mengurai senyum senang seraya membuka pintu rumah kemudian masuk dan kaki yang terbalut oleh sepatu hitam mengkilap miliknya menapaki lantai marmer.

Lelaki yang masih terlihat muda itu membuka jas hitam yang membalut tubuhnya lalu ia lempar kain berbahan mahal itu pada sandaran sofa dengan batin bergejolak girang, merasa senang karena telah pulang sebelum menjelang sore.

Naruto terus berjalan menyusuri ruang tengah, ia berniat hendak kedapur mencari keberadaan Sakura yang pasti saat ini sedang masak untuk makan siang.

.

.

Wanita gulali itu mengaduk sup buatannya yang mendidih-didih diatas kompor. Ia menyendok sedikit kuahnya, lalu meniup kepulan asap kemudian mencicipi rasa dari sup daging itu. Rasanya sudah sempurna. Sakura tersenyum senang, ia mematikan kompor lalu membuka celemek silver dari badannya.

"Aku pulang !" Sontak, Sakura terkejut kala mendengar seruan sang Suami yang berasal dari arah pintu dapur. Wanita cantik yang masih awet muda itu menata rapi rambut lalu letak baju merahnya, baru kemudian ia membalik badan menghadap kebelakang yang terdapat Naruto tengah melangkahkan kaki kearahnya.

"Naruto-kun !" Panggil wanita itu heran, tak percaya dengan Naruto yang pulang cepat, mengingat tadi sebelum pergi lelaki itu sempat mengatakan bahwa ia akan pulang cukup larut.

"Sayang..." Naruto tersenyum lebar, dan setelah berada dekat dengan Sakura ia langsung meraih pinggang sang Istri lalu mengecup kening lebarnya. Walau masih bingung, tapi Sakura tetap mau mengalungkan lengan dibagian leher Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa ?" Ia bertanya setelah Naruto tak lagi mengecup dahinya. Pria itu mengurai tawa, lalu menyatukan kening mereka.

"Aku segera pulang setelah tak ada lagi urusan yang harus di selesaikan." Jelasnya singkat, namun tak memuaskan keingin tahuan Sakura.

"Hanya itu ?" Tertawa halus, lalu Naruto menyentuhkan ujung hidung lancipnya dengan ujung hidung mungil Sakura.

"Hm" Bibir mungil Sakura manyun sambil menatap rajuk Naruto yang hanya mengulas senyum tipis.

"Boleh aku minta sekarang !?" Permintaan dari Naruto sukses membuat tawa geli dilepaskan oleh Sakura yang seketika dapat menghilangkan rasa kesalnya.

"Boleh" Naruto menyeringai mesum. "Tapi..." Seringai lelaki itu lenyap, kedua alis tipisnya saling bertaut.

"Tapi apa ?" Tangan Sakura meninggalkan leher Naruto, dan kini beralih turun pada bagian dada bidang yang hanya terbalut oleh kemeja putih lengan panjang yang masih terpasang dasi blaster.

"Saat sudah selesai, nanti kita jemput Shina ya" Pintanya dengan suara halus berupa desahan menggoda. Seringai mesum yang tadi lenyap kembali mengiasi wajah tampan Naruto, dan dalam sekali sentakan, tubuh Sakura sudah berada dalam gendongan Naruto yang membopong dirinya dengan gaya bridal style dan langsung membawanya pergi dari dapur.

"Papa sayang, awal masukannya pelan-pelan ya" Suara halus Sakura terdengar semakin jauh dari arah dapur yang telah kosong karena kepergian mereka yang hendak masuk kedalam kamar.

"Hmmm... Papa tidak janji ya Ma..."

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya, hanya dapat terdengar pekikan manja dari seorang wanita merah muda yang telah berada di dalam kamar bersama sang Suami yang terlebih dulu sempat menutup pintu sebelum kemudian mereka melepaskan rindu yang sudah cukup lama tertahan karena perpisahan selama dua minggu.

.

.

.

.

Pintu mobil sedan mewah yang berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah dasar itu perlahan pintunya dibuka oleh orang yang berada dalam sana. Hingga tak lama kemudian, sebelah betis jenjang nan putih yang mengenakan highless merah milik seorang wanita cantik terlihat dan kemudian sosok ramping si empu surai bunga Sakura yang panjang sepunggung keluar dengan mengenakan dress putih diatas lutut dan rambut soft pink yang digerai sempurna.

"Sayang, sepertinya Shina belum keluar dari kelas." Lelaki tampan yang berada di dalam mobil itu melihat keluar dari jendela yang terbuka kecil. Iris safir tajamnya menilik bahu kecil sang wanita awet muda, yang terlihat disana anak-anak baru keluar dari dalam kelas dengan beruntunan.

"Ayo kita susul dia !" Ajak lelaki itu seraya membuka pintu lalu keluar. Sakura masih berdiri disamping mobil menunggu dengan sabar Naruto yang mengelilingi mobil untuk menghampirinya.

Setelah Naruto tiba di hadapannya, Sakura langsung meraih lengan sang Suami pirang yang terbalut rapi dengan kemeja putih panjang dan berdasi blaster kemudian memeluk manja lengan kekar tersebut.

"Shina pasti akan senang melihat kita datang menjemputnya." Wanita berparas cantik itu berujar bahagia yang hanya di tanggapi dengan senyum tipis oleh Naruto.

.

.

Di dalam lorong sepi yang terdapat di dekat lorong koridor sekolah, terlihat seorang bocah pirang sedang menahan sebelah tangan di dinding tembok tepat disamping wajah seorang gadis yang sama dengan usia si bocah bermata sipit nan tajam itu.

"Cantik" Gadis bersurai orange panjang hingga mencapai pinggul itu tersipu malu mendengar pujian dari pangeran sekolah. Shina menyeringai ala cowok playboy, sebelah tangannya tersembunyi di dalam saku celana membuat anak tampan itu terlihat keren.

"Shi–shina-kun..." Panggilnya tergagap dengan kepala tertunduk, menghindari tatapan tajam dari bocah memawan yang kini tengah meraih tangan kanannya.

"Sasame !" Kepala orange itu terangkat dengan perlahan, rona dikedua pipi mulus bocah perempuan itu berkedut-kedut. Shina mengangkat tangan Sasame, kemudian mendekatkan tangan lentik itu dengan bibir tipisnya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura meneliti satu-persatu setiap anak-anak yang berlalu-lalang di hadapannya dan Naruto. Ia mengerutkan dahi, bingung karena belum juga menemukan si pirang kedua dari dua lelaki tercintanya.

"Naruto-kun, kira-kira dimana Shinachiku.? Semua murid sudah hampir habis dan sampai sekarang dia belum muncul" Tuntutnya pada Naruto.

"Hm !?" Lelaki itu merespon dengan deheman. "Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan keluar." Sahutnya guna mengurangi kecemasan yang mengganggu Sakura. Pas yang terakhir keluar adalah putra dari Nara Shikamaru dan Nara Temari, lalu dengan cepat Naruto menangkap bahu bocah berkuncir tinggi itu.

"Shikadai !" Sapanya ramah. Dengan wajah malas, bocah manis itu mendongak tinggi keatas, ingin mengetahui orang yang baru saja menghentikan langkahnya.

"Paman Naruto, Bibi Sakura !?" Sang nyonya Namikaze mengurai senyum manis, berbeda dengan sang CEO Namikaze corp yang hanya tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis hingga Sakura dan Shikadai tak dapat melihat lengkungan dibibir merah tersebut.

"Shikadai, apa kau melihat Shinachiku ?" Aju Sakura seraya menyentuh bahu bocah itu setelah Naruto memasukan kedua tangan kedalam saku celana hitam berbahan katun yang ia kenakan.

Bocah manis bertampang malas itu mendengus, kemudian ia berjalan kedepan membuat pegangan Sakura terhadap bahunya terlepas dengan Naruto yang menatap punggung kecil bocah dari clan Nara itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Ikut aku kalau Bibi ingin tahu dimana Shina !" Sakura tersentak, dan tak menjelang lama ia mengikuti langkah santai Shikadai dari belakang.

Naruto hanya diam tanpa berniat ikut. Sakura yang melihat lelaki pirang itu tak bergeming segera kembali kesana dan langsung menarik telapak lebar pria dingin itu kemudian menariknya untuk mengikuti tuntunan dari bocah di depan mereka yang sama persis dengan tampang malas teman mereka dulu yang kerap mengucapkan satu kalimat singkat.

Yaitu...

'Troubelsome.'

.

.

"Dia ada di dalam sana !"

"Terimakasih ya Shikadai..." Pemuda cilik itu tersenyum simpul sebagai jawaban, kemudian ia pergi menjauhi lorong sepi yang saat ini menjadi tempat dimana Shinachiku sedang berduaan bersama Sasame. Sakura mengulas senyum lega, ia melihat wajah stoic Naruto lalu masuk kedalam sana meninggalkan sang Suami yang enggan untuk ikut masuk.

Punggung tangan mulus Sasame hanya berjarak beberapa centi lagi dari bibir merah Shina. Sedikit lagi Shina hampir berhasil mengecup punggung tangan Sasame, dan semuanya gagal kala bayangan seseorang dari jalan masuk lorong menggelapi keduanya hingga dengan malas-malasan anak laki-laki itu melepaskan tangan lembut Sasame.

Berdecak muak, kemudian Shina melihat keasal si penganggu momentnya yang juga di ikuti oleh Sasame.

Sontak, hijau tajam bocah playboy itu melebar sempurna. Berbeda dengan Sasame, gadis berwajah polos itu tampak ketakutan. Dapat diketahui dari keringat dingin yang menetes dari dahinya dengan tubuh bergetar karena ketakutan.

"Ma–mama !"

Sakura mengendus dengan penuh amarah, tangan kanannya terkepal erat sambil gigi-giginya saling bergemelutuk karena kegeraman yang hampir tak bisa ia kendalikan. Bersusah payah Shina meneguk ludah, sama halnya dengan wajah cantik Sasame yang memucat.

"SHINACHIKU...!"

.

.

"Aduhh~... Mama, sakit" Sakura diam tak mengubris, ia terus berjalan menyusuri koridor sambil menarik gemas telinga Shina yang telah merah.

"Ochh... pelan-pelan Mama sayang..." Kali ini bukan Shina yang merengek, melainkan Naruto yang juga terkena imbas dari amukan Sakura setelah tadi memergoki Shinachiku sedang merayu seorang gadis polos dari keluarga Fuuma.

Bersyukur karena gedung sekolah telah sepi akan anak-anak yang sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing hingga Shina dan Naruto tak terlalu malu.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau Naruto-kun. Sifat playboymu dari masa sekolah dulu menurun kepada Shina..." Sakura menuntut tajam, pandangannya hanya fokus kedepan dan mengabaikan beberapa guru yang berdiri dipinggir koridor sambil saling berbisik-bisik.

"Ya ampun, kasihan sekali Tuan Namilaze tampan itu"

"Kalau Tuan Namikaze itu milik ku, aku pasti tak akan tega memperlakukan pria setampan Tuan Naruto seperti itu..."

Indra pendengaran Sakura menajam, dapat ia dengar dengan sangat jelas guru-guru wanita yang merumpi dirinya. Bisikan-bisikan itu membuat telinga Sakura terasa panas seperti terbakar, dan iapun melampiaskan kekesalannya terhadap telinga Naruto dan Shinachiku dengan cara semakin kuat menjewer telinga merah kedua lelaki tercintanya hingga daun telinga si duo pirang tersebut serasa pedas.

"Aaduuhh... Mama sayang, sakit !" Kedua Papa dan anak itu mengaduh kesakitan dalam rengekan serentak memanggil manja sang Nyonya Namikaze.

Sakura cuek, ia terus menarik telinga Naruto dan Shinachiku membuat guru-guru wanita yang melihatnya bergidik seram sambil terus memandangi keluarga kecil itu dari belakang yang perlahan mulai menjahui koridor dengan Shinachiku dan Naruto yang berjalan sedikit membungkuk sambil tertatih.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **Terimakasih**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aseekkk... Papa sayang Mama sayang xD


End file.
